


The Next Steps

by Dora_the_Nymph (Januarium)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Post-War, Threesome, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Dora_the_Nymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the immediate aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts Ron and Hermione start their relationship and it gets complicated. There’s family, grief and what to do next, but most of all, there’s Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyricalnights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalnights/gifts).



The war was over. That was a good thought, so Hermione decided to think it again. The war was over. Of course, there would still be work to do. You don’t rebuild the entire government and schooling system just like that. There would be some rogue death eaters to round up. On the other hand, Voldemort had become so reliant on Imperius that they were not sure how many. Pius Thicknesse had woken up in custody and was so horrified with what he’d had to do he had begged the guards, who had taken his wand, to kill him. Hermione shook her head of those thoughts. There would be plenty of time for dealing with all of that. Right now she was exhausted after everything she had gone through the last year and needed sleep.

It was still the day that Harry had done it - that they all had done it. It had been an exhausting day of fighting, followed by people and confusion. She had been so relieved to escape with Harry and Ron that she had almost sobbed. They went to put the wand back immediately after leaving the Headmasters office with a vial of memories. Hermione and Ron walked in a different direction, away from the tomb, while Harry went under the cloak to put it back. They had been completely mobbed by the time Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder with no one there. It was time for Ron to be with his family, so they went to the Great Hall.

There was a feast, of course, but it was nothing like any at Hogwarts before it. For one, it took place in the kitchens. Piles of bread, meats and cheeses were put out for people to pick at. The house elves, exhausted from battle, allowed witches and wizards to help and people ate in near silence. The Weasley's stayed together, with Harry and Hermione stuck fast to Ron's sides.

Afterwards, Harry gave a very brief speech to the press, flanked by Ron and Hermione. This one had much less detail on the wand they had not yet returned. When people kept shouting out questions Hermione snapped. "Look, we know you all want to talk to Harry- he did a great thing- but we have not slept in so long. He's not going to disappear." She let out a small sob on that last word. She had not ever believed they would make it. Not all three, and certainly not with their friendship intact.

Molly came over, her eyes dead, and hugged them together. “You can go to Gryffindor tower; we're all staying as well." That they were staying with Fred did not need to be said. "I spoke to Minerva, the password is Victory, no one else will be in the 7th year boys dormitory."

It was not until after they made their escape that Ron said, "Wait, did my Mum just tell me to share a bedroom with my girlfriend?"

That broke the tension and all three of them started laughing. "Don't forget she told you to share with me, too,” Harry said.

Hermione took deep breaths to stop laughing enough to say, “I guess she figures after we spent a year together on the run it was too late for propriety.”

As they calmed down, Hermione noticed Ron with that hard-set look. He was obviously thinking again about the part of the year that he had not been with them. Now was not the time to go over that again. Hermione wrapped her arm around Ron’s waist and pulled him tight to her side as Harry opened the door to the bedroom.

It looked just like it did at the beginning of every year. The ravages of the Death Eater occupation had left it untouched. Obviously, after Seamus and Neville had moved to the Room of Requirement the house elves had cleaned it as normal.

“It’s so hard to believe it was just Neville and Seamus in here,” Ron said.

“Yeah. Everything Neville told us… I think we had it easy,” Harry agreed.

They sat together on Harry's bed in silence until Ron said, “We’d better get some sleep.” They nodded and separated themselves. Hermione went to Neville’s bed, which did not seem right when he had not been able to sleep in it.

Which is how she ended up exhausted but unable to sleep, thinking of what needed to be done. She focused on the sounds of Ron and Harry’s breathing until she felt herself matching it and drifted off to sleep.

~~~

The next day the three of them rejoined the Weasleys for breakfast in the kitchen. All of them had stayed and it was a shock how obvious one missing from such a large group could be. Very few people were there, Luna Lovegood and her father, and Neville and his grandmother sat at one of the small tables set around. Hermione considered going to join them and saw Harry felt like he was intruding, too, but Ron pulled them close to him, like a shield from this reality. He was eating one-handed as he held Hermione's arm with his other.

Molly caught Hermione's eye as she looked back. "Hermione and Harry, thank you for staying here with us. I want the whole-" her voice cracked and her eyes were wet with tears. "The whole-"

"We want the whole family together." George had been so unnaturally quiet since the battle ended. No one really knew how to help him, beyond just being there. It was a surprise to hear him speak. "Also, Harry, I want to thank you so much for killing that fuck."

They all stared for a moment, before Molly said, "Language!" She was openly crying now but that was as bad as her set face from the day before.

"And I don't know what you three were doing this year, but I know that all of it led to him being stopped.” George continued, “My little brother is a bloody war hero."

Everyone looked at Ron, who looked guilty and gobsmacked. "No- I… it wasn't me."

Harry gripped Ron's shoulder. "We could not have done it without you. You were amazing."

Ron smiled slightly, but it did not reach his eyes. He looked over at Fleur and Bill, the only ones in the family to know that Ron had not been with them the whole year. They looked just as proud as the rest did.

With that the tension broke a bit; people started talking. Still George was mostly silent and Fred was left unmentioned.

Percy was sat opposite Harry and when there were conversations happening either side he said, "I am so sorry for not believing you - and Ron for telling you to break off from him. I have so many apologies to make, but you two deserve this one.

This time Ron's voice was strong. "No, don't apologise now. It was the past and we have you back now. You're family and you're with us again. Don't worry about what you did. As far as I'm concerned I've already forgotten it."

There were agreements around the table, but Ginny remained silent, staring down at her plate. Harry was obviously trying to get her attention but Charlie was between them and he shook his head at Harry.

After the meal, Ginny mumbled that she was going to see Neville, and Luna and Harry immediately followed, pulling Ron and Hermione with him.

The look between Ginny and Neville was so intense that Hermione almost gasped, before Ginny dropped her eyes again.

"Hi," Hermione said, trying to look happy to see them. It was like trying to remember a role she had forgotten.

"Hello Hermione," Luna said, but there was no strange comment with it. Her father looked absolutely terrified.

Neville just nodded his head in greeting, but his grandmother said, "Are you the Granger girl? I have heard so much about you, wonderful to finally meet you." She looked around. "Mr. Potter, thank you for what you've done, it is my pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." Her brusque manner faltered a bit when she met Ron and Ginny's eyes in turn. "And the two youngest Weasleys, Neville has told me so many times what good friends you are, I am so dreadfully sorry to hear of your loss."

It seemed so stark to have someone else say it, just like that. So many had died that mostly people had not yet known specifics the previous day. Hermione was not sure how much sympathy Ron and Ginny would be able to take.

Neither of them had managed to respond, so Hermione stepped in. "It is wonderful to finally meet you as well, Neville has been an amazing friend. What he did yesterday was one of the most important things in the whole war."

The old woman looked so proud it was hard to believe she was the woman they had heard stories of. "He's a brave boy, like his parents."

Neville gestured for her to stop, but his eyes were shining.

Meanwhile, Luna's father had been slowly inching away down the bench. "Xenophilius, stop, please," Hermione asked. Harry nodded at her and Ron inclined his head. "We don't blame you for trying to save your daughter. Information from you turned the tide for us, so please let us call it even."

He looked shocked as he said, "Thank you. That is more than I deserve. I would just do anything to help my Luna. She's all I have."

Luna shook her head at that, "I am not, Daddy. You have the Quibbler, or you will have it back soon, you have your research. And the Trindles are watching out for you."

Xenophilius looked kindly at his daughter. "Of course, of course. But none of them would be the same without you."

Hermione noticed Ginny looking at Neville again, but now he looked confused. It was another reminder of how little she really knew what had happened this year.

Harry obviously wanted to talk to Ginny but she just kept averting her eyes from him. Before Hermione could suggest Harry back off for a moment Molly called everyone back.

“Now, obviously you all know the Burrow was raided. Bill tells me our little trio were staying with him for a while and should know we’ve been staying with Aunt Muriel.” Her voice was calm, but Hermione could not help but think she looked hurt that Bill had not let her know they were safely with him.

“I went home early this morning,” Arthur took over. “There’s no easy way to say this… it’s gone.” He waited for the shocked cries to subside before he went on. “We hoped the wards that were left and the fact that we were gone would stop them, but it is obvious they didn’t want us coming back. I am so sorry, my children, but our home is now no more.”

No one was taking it well, but George was worst of all. He was curled up on the bench, muttering under his breath and not looking at anyone. 

Hermione did not notice Luna had been watching them until she approached George and started to talk to him quietly. No one else could hear what she said, but George's breathing slowed and he nodded.

Luna smiled up at the group. "I'm going to take George to see something, we'll be back soon. We'd offer to let you stay with us, but our house is gone, too."

Luna took George's hand and they walked out of the hall together, George listening intently to what Luna had to say. She had been so matter of fact that no one thought to offer sympathy until they were gone.

Everyone seemed unsure what to do until the quiet was cut by Harry's voice. "Kreacher!"

Kreacher appeared, bowing obsequiously. "What does Master want?"

"How is Grimmauld Place?"

"Oh, it is being wonderful, master. I knows you did not want them looking at Master's house so I has been protecting it. They is not coming back." The look in his eyes spoke of the violence of traditional Black methods of household protection.

Harry nodded, "Thank you, Kreacher. If you could help the house elves here while everyone recovers, please."

Kreacher nodded, "Yes, Master Harry."

While he disappeared Harry turned, "Well, we'll need to clear it out a bit, but there are lots of rooms if we share. Shell cottage is not as big and Bill and Fleur have already been so helpful hosting us."

Molly looked surprised, but hopeful, "Oh Harry, dear, you don't need to do that. We can probably stay here-"

Harry shook his head, interrupting her. "There is too much to fix and..." He looked at Ginny, "Too many memories for the moment." Almost as an afterthought he said, "Mr. Lovegood, I would welcome you and Luna as well."

Ever since his speech on the battlefield Hermione had noticed Harry getting more confident again. It was good to see him making decisions that had a scope beyond the war. She noticed Neville and his grandmother were talking intensely at the other table and pointed Harry at them. He nodded.

"Neville, Mrs. Longbottom. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

Neville looked chagrined as his grandmother said, "Actually, they got rid of our place as well. They knew that Neville was doing good things and went after me."

"Please, it will be cramped certainly, but we can find a way to fit you both as well, and it would be an honour to have you."

While people started discussing logistics Hermione started to think. She hoped it was a coincidence, but the homes of all those who had gone to the Ministry two years ago had been destroyed except for hers - although maybe that was gone, too. It had never before occurred to her how much that night had alerted the Death Eaters to who was close to Harry.

Not that there was not plenty more evidence against all of them, but it reminded her of what had felt like the true beginning of the war for her. It also made her wonder who else she knew that this had happened to.

Hermione had not noticed Molly approaching her, but she did her best to smile when she arrived.

"Hermione dear, you know we want us with you, but have you managed to contact your parents, to let them know that you are safe?"

Hermione's smile froze. "That won't be necessary."

Molly's eyes went wide, "Oh darling, what happened? Why didn't you say?"

"They aren't... It isn't that they are hurt. But I made them go away. To safety."

"Where did they go? I'm sure we can help you get them back, anything you need from us, dear."

Hermione shook her head and forced back her tears. "I did a memory charm. One so strong - there's no way to reverse it."

"We can ask St. Mungo's, there must be a way-"

"No. There isn't. I did a lot a of research and there were none that would be effective and reversible." She forced herself to keep quiet, as the others seemed to be debating room arrangement. "Please, Mrs. Weasley. I told the boys I could reverse it; I want to be the one to tell them the truth."

Molly nodded, but she looked like her heart had broken yet another time. "Well then, it's good you have us. I will always consider you my daughter. Whatever happens, even if you and Ron don't work out, you always will be one of my own."

Hermione was rather surprised she could blush in under such serious circumstances. She had never really thought Molly considered her family, not like Harry. Especially after she believed that rot in fourth year. "That means so much to me." Hermione hugged Molly tight, trying to put into the hug all her feelings of love and loss and gratitude. Molly returned it equally.

"Right," the older woman said, "Let's get over there before they make a complete mess of it."

\---

George and Luna arrived back soon after looking almost serene. Luna did not look at all surprised to hear they were going to stay with the Weasleys. Once they were back, it did not take long for them all to decompress. Only when they gathered outside the doorway to the house did Hermione remember.

"Oh dear, there's a rather... Awful defence in place. We'll get it fixed soon," she caught Bill's eye and looked at him significantly, "But right now we'll just have to go through it."

Once they in the living room Hermione was impressed by how clean it was. "I guess Kreacher was serious about looking after this place."

"Indeed." Mr Weasley agreed, "I've been meaning to ask, what on Earth did you do to him?"

That was a whole other long story and Hermione went to start the tea, coffee and hot chocolate while Harry and Ron told a version of it.

Neville and Mrs. Weasley came to help her. "Do you know how your grandmother and Luna take it, Neville?" Molly asked.

Neville got right to work helping her. Xenophilius was the only one they didn't know about, so Hermione went to ask him. By the time the story was done Molly and Neville walked in levitating mugs ahead of them.

Molly hovered the mugs over, naming each person as she she sent the cups over. Hermione noticed her freeze when she got to Charlie, who was next to George, and quickly took over the spell. The mug that was left over at the end was quietly taken back into the kitchen.

The rooming arrangements were... interesting. There were enough rooms for all of them, with some sharing. It was clear Mrs. Weasley wanted them all together for this night, so Bill and Fleur stayed as well, despite actually having somewhere else to go.

Harry insisted that they could do anything to the rooms and Molly insisted everyone clean for themselves, so they all got to work, to get them in a fit state for sleeping. Hermione, Luna and Ginny were in Regulus' room on the top floor with Harry, Neville and Ron were in Sirius' room opposite.

Once the rooms were clean enough, luckily Kreacher had actually had the motivation to keep them clear of pests over the last few months, it was time to make the extra beds.

All of those with good transfiguration skill worked together room by room and Arthur declared the results good enough to last until they sorted something better. The last room was George, Percy and Charlie's and all of them helped make a third bed to add. When Charlie jumped in to test it he was promptly thrown on the floor. Hermione rushed to help and it took a few seconds to realise George was laughing.

Her glare died quickly as they all dissolved into giggles.

"I can't believe you lot let me do the mattress!" George howled. "I'm still me!"

The laughter ceased. "I'm still me," George muttered again.

~~~

Later that evening people separated and Hermione managed to get Ron alone in his room without people noticing. Harry had been having an intense conversation with Bill. She cast a locking charm and muffliato and sat with Ron on his bed.

“Hey,” Ron said.

Hermione just smiled and kissed him. They had cuddled, but not actually kissed again since the battle. That had been urgent in a way this was not. She knew they didn’t need to rush but she couldn’t help but deepen it immediately. Her blood thudded in her veins and she moved her leg between his.

Ron pulled back. “Bit fast, isn’t it?”

Hermione shook her head, “Do you really think that Ron? I think it’s been plenty long enough.” She felt her heart clench at his grin and moved to straddle his lap and kiss him harder. Everything still felt so precarious and urgent out there, she wanted to give into forgetting it all.

That he had more kissing experience was obvious as he took over and she let him. She felt how hard he was getting and grinded against him. She could tell she was getting the front of his jeans wet, but that could be dealt with later.

She was surprised by his hand seeking out her nipple and how good it felt when he pinched it even through her clothes. “Oh fuck, Hermione,” he said and now he was rubbing against her.

Hermione moaned and got her hands under his jumper to feel his chest. Suddenly there was a shout outside.

“You fucked NEVILLE?”

Hermione and Ron leapt apart and straightened their clothes. They could hear Ginny saying something to Harry. Hermione was just about to stop him when Ron opened the door.

“-What it was like, Harry. You weren’t there with us.” Harry was standing in the doorway to the girls room with Ginny just inside, but her voice carried easily.

“It wasn’t exactly easy for us either, but I didn’t try to screw Hermione.”

Hermione managed not to gasp at Harry talking that way, but she could feel Ron tensing where she held his arm to keep him back.

“First of all, how did I even know that? I heard nothing from you all year! Secondly you were the one to leave me behind.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. It’s ok. I know it didn’t mean anything, we can work this out.”

“Oh, Harry.” It was obvious Ginny was crying now, “That's what I was trying to tell you. It did mean something. I think I love him.”

Hermione didn’t hold back her gasp this time, but it was drowned out by Neville, who had just appeared at the top of the stairs. “What?”

Harry turned around and suddenly there was a flurry of activity as Harry and Ginny realised what has been heard and more people ran up the stairs.

“Is everything okay?” Fleur asked. “We heard a shout, but we weren’t sure who it was.” Ginny’s face was covered in tears but she nodded. Harry shook his head and Hermione grabbed his hand across the landing and dragged both him and Ron into the boys’ room. 

“It’s been a hard few days, we just need some time alone,” she said. 

As she shut the door she heard Ginny mutter, “That’s all you ever get.”

Harry immediately went back to the door, but Ron pulled him back and Hermione spelled it locked from both sides, with an added sound-blocking charm. “Harry, I think it’s best if you wait a little while.”

He glared and then collapsed into Ron’s arms. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough,” Ron said, supporting Harry’s weight. “Listen, mate, I think we need to give them time. There’s nothing you can do to help now.”

Harry nodded and stood up properly. He obviously had more to say, but gave up and collapsed face-first on Sirius' large bed, set between the two small transfigured ones..

Hermione and Ron perched on the edge of the bed and exchanged an uneasy look. Harry turned around and sat up properly. “Wait, were you two- um…”

Hermione realised then that while she’d straightened her skirt, her blouse was still untucked, with a few too many buttons undone. She looked to Ron for help but he was blushing and spluttering.

“Well, Harry, that’s not really your business.” Hermione said, trying her best to sound normal and scolding. Honestly, it did not seem right keeping something from Harry, he was her best friend other than Ron, who she could not discuss it with in the same way.

“Everyone’s at it, aren’t they?” Harry said.

There wasn’t really any helpful answer to that, so Hermione was surprised when Ron said, “I’m so sorry, Harry. About Ginny, I mean.”

Harry shrugged and covered his face with his hands. Hermione stretched out and held him. After a look from her, Ron did too. It was not especially comfortable, but Hermione drifted off sleep faster than she had in weeks.

~~~

The next morning Hermione woke up and realised her arm was numb. As she came to herself she realised that she was still curled up with Harry and Ron. They were both still asleep. She attempted to shift away and Harry jerked backwards. There was a thunk behind him.

“Argh, fuck,” Ron said from the floor. Hermione detangled herself and ran around to see him still lying face first on the floor. She could not help but giggle once it was clear he was fine. Harry started laughing as well and they pulled Ron up. He tried to maintain his glare, but could not hold back a grin.

“You okay?” Harry asked, as Hermione checked him over.

“Yeah, fine. Just a bit bruised here and there.” Hermione reached over for her bag and remembered that it was by her bed in the other room.

“We should probably face the music.” Harry said.

“How’re you doing?’ 

Harry shook his head. “I just woke up, I barely know who I am.”

Hermione pulled them both towards her. “I’m so sorry, Harry.”

“Don’t be sorry for me. I broke up with her. I shouldn’t have been so bloody stupid, thinking someone that great would wait.”

“I cannot believe Neville.” Ron said. “I’m going to knock his fucking block off.”

“Woah, wait a minute, Ron.” Hermione attempted to turn her glare on him, which was difficult with him so close. “He didn’t do anything wrong. God, remember what they all went through?”

Ron shoved her away. “I bet you think I couldn’t have taken it at Hogwarts, yeah? Couldn’t even handle having it easy in the woods.”

“That’s not what she means! You know that.”

“‘Course you’d say that, you two understand each other so much better than me, isn’t that it?”

“Oh boo fucking hoo, Ron. I don’t get to run off secretly and mess around when people are getting their hearts stomped on, or in the middle of a bloody battle. I get the rest of my useless fucking life alone watching you two together. I don’t even get to be in this family any more.”

“Oh my god, Harry. I didn’t think you felt like that.” Their heads both snapped to Hermione who had drawn back. “You know we’ll always be friends.”

“Friends, bloody wonderful. I thought... with me and Ginny I mean... I thought we were going to be family.”

“You are family, mate. You know how I get, but you’re a Weasley, too. Just without the name. Or the hair.”

Hermione hugged herself, she knew it was time. “I don’t have any other family. I need you Harry.”

“Don’t talk like that, we’ll find your parents.” Ron said. Harry’s eyes had darkened with understanding.

Hermione gave a sad smile, “No point in finding them, they have no clue who I am.” She raised a hand to stop Ron interrupting. “I had never done a memory spell before. Do you not remember Lockheart, those stories about Bertha Jorkins? Reversing it could ruin their minds forever. They’re probably happier like this.”

“Don’t you say that, Hermione. Of course they’re better off with their daughter!” Ron said. Harry just reached out and held her hand.

“Oh, it’s too complicated. They loved me, but they never understood me. I barely saw them and they never even objected. They were content with seeing me for a few weeks a year, enough to be assured their daughter was still alive and brilliantly clever.”

Ron bundled her tight in a hug, her arm almost pulled off where Harry still held that hand. “I didn’t realise, I never thought about it. They were always really nice when I met them, nothing like those Dursleys.”

“Don’t even make that comparison, Ron. I loved- I love them. They are good people. They just never deserved a bookish witch for a child.”

“Don’t make this about you, Hermione. They were the ones at fault. You are brilliant and if they couldn’t see that, it’s their fault.” Harry said.

There was a pause before Ron’s stomach rumbled loudly. “Merlin, all this and we’ve not even had breakfast yet. We should get downstairs.”

Hermione extricated herself and looked at Harry. “You ready to come out? We could bring you something.”

Harry shook his head. “No. They are my family. Ginny is my family. Hell, Neville is my bloody family, too, why not? So I should go and apologise.”

Hermione pulled him up into a hug. “You’ve grown up. You both have and I was too busy with war to even notice.”

Ron chuckled, “Oh yes, just a little thing distracting you, how could such a trifle make you miss anything?” He opened the door and ushered them through.

~~~

They’d had their time to rest, everything was up and moving again straight away that morning. Hermione noticed Harry pulling Ginny aside after breakfast and they both looked a lot happier. Neville was looking at both of them uncertainly, but when Ginny moved to talk to him Arthur stood up and cleared his throat.

“Right. We have a few matters to discuss. First the funeral. Fred’s funeral.” Arthur sounded nothing like himself. It was clear he was simply trying to hold himself together. “It will take place next Saturday. We have been offered a state burial, but we thought Fred would want the family tradition, or something like it.” George was nodding beside his father, he clearly had not slept. Hermione was amazed they’d found any time or strength to start the planning.

“Secondly, Percy and I will be going to the ministry today, just for a bit. Kingsley has called a meeting of many of the former workers to start the plans for the future. Later in the week there will be a wider meeting, to which any of you interested may come.” Ginny’s head shot up, “Yes, Ginny, he included you in that, although you all know NEWTs are needed to get anywhere in the ministry. I agree with him when he says it is clear the younger generation deserve their space in this new era.” A tear rolled down his cheek and he paused for a moment.

Harry looked exhausted but also frustrated. He opened his mouth, Hermione suspected to ask why he hadn’t been informed of any of this earlier and Arthur continued. “Harry, Kingsley wanted to talk to you, but there was no answer at your door. He has requested that you talk with him as soon as possible, today if you’d be willing to come in after our meeting.” Harry’s mouth snapped shut and he nodded. Hermione tried to stop a blush, as this probably meant everyone knew she had stayed in their room, as well as feeling silly for not cancelling the noise-blocking charm before they slept.

“However, we have another problem ahead of us. The press are desperate to talk to us, Harry most of all. I am honestly worried what will happen once we leave the house. It is up to all of you if you speak with them or not - trust me that they would be desperate for any one of us to talk. I personally feel it’s my duty to tell the world of the bravery I saw, but I am not willing to talk to the rats nest that is the Daily Prophet. 

"Xenophilius has offered to run honest words from any of us, but he cannot pay us like the rest can. It would also take at least a few days, maybe more, to get his print up and running.” Arthur scanned the room. “There is no dishonour in making a different choice. The Prophet has existed for a long time and could set any one of you up to start your life, if the sort of numbers I’ve been hearing are right. You are all adults now.” His voice cracked. “Please know that if you are torn, we will help any of you decide, even if you make different choices from us we know now you do them with a good heart.” Arthur’s eyes locked with Percy’s.

Molly pulled Arthur’s hand and he sat down. 

There were flurries of movement as different people got ready to go or made plans. Hermione managed to catch Ginny, before she ran over to break up Harry and Neville’s conversation. “Hey, Ginny.”

Ginny looked at her suspiciously. “Hey.”

“Neville, eh?” Hermione smiled.

Ginny nodded. “Well. Hopefully. It was… it was never supposed to mean anything, you know?” She blushed and looked around to check no one was listening.

“You can’t plan these things.” Hermione hugged Ginny tight. “He’d be lucky to have you. Harry will be ok; it was right to tell him the truth.”

Ginny hugged back. “I know, just wish I didn’t have to hurt him.”

“It’s not your fault.” Hermione could tell she was crying again. It almost felt surprising she had more tears, but everything was still so fresh.

Hermione went to get some water and Harry pulled her and Ron aside. “Everything ok with Neville?” she asked.

“I hope so. Told him I give them my blessing, all that stuff.”

Ron frowned but eventually gave in and nodded. “I suppose that’s right. He is a good bloke, just nowhere as good as you.”

Harry’s smile was brighter and more genuine than Hermione had seen in a long time. “Anyway, Harry, what’s the plan?”

“Right. Well, after we go to the meeting-”

“We?” Ron asked.

“Yes, I want both of you there with me. I mean, do you want to come?” They both nodded. “Anyway, we’ll do that, and then I’d like to see Teddy and Andromeda. I’d like- I need to do that by myself.”

Hermione nodded and pulled both young men into a hug. “Of course.”

~~~

Overall, it was not too bad getting there a few hours later. Harry travelled under the invisibility cloak and stayed very close to Hermione and Ron. By the time they had been noticed they’d made it close enough to Kingsley’s temporary office for there to be plenty of security around.

The three of them squished together on a sofa opposite Kingsley in a small sitting room through a hidden door in the temporary Minister's office. The meeting was mostly a partially-censored report from Harry of what had actually happened the past year. Kingsley tried to find out more when Harry was vague, but in the end he respected that some things need not be revealed. They did not focus on the events of a few days ago again, apart from Harry going through what had happened with the wands. Hermione, for all her vaunted concentration could not help but drift off when she started to notice the way Harry’s hand was brushing hers as he tapped on his leg, until Kingsley said, “Now to the matter of your Order of Merlins.”

Hermione sat more upright but managed to stop herself from doing more. Ron, however exclaimed “What?”

Kingsley smiled. “I’d have thought you’d realise this was coming. All three of you will be receiving Orders of Merlin, First Class.”

“But Harry did so much, compared with us- he gave himself up to You Know Who!”

Hermione agreed with Ron to some extent, but mostly she was surprised. She’d not really thought about these sorts of things, but to get the same recognition seemed wrong. “Kingsley, I must say-”

The man held up his hand. “You all did great things. Harry will receive other accolades, no worry of that, but this is an honour the ministry feels should go to all of you. Of course you will not be the only ones, many people made this happen and will get Orders of all levels. There is no doubt that each of you deserves this reward.”

Hermione nodded. She did not really know a lot about what this meant. Mostly the honour made her think of-

“Snape.” Harry said.

Kingsley looked confused.

“Are these given out posthumously? I mean, obviously there must be something you’re doing for those that died? Tonks and Lupin and Fred, right? But you know about them. Snape deserves one as well. First Class.”

“What are you talking about, Harry? He was a Death Eate! He killed Albus, for Merlin’s sake!”

Harry shook his head. “Yes, but Dumbledore made him do it. Look, this is getting muddled. Let me start from the beginning.”

Harry went through all the details of the battle properly this time and told Kingsley about the memories he’d seen. This time, even though she had heard it before, there was no distraction. Hermione barely noticed that she was gripping Ron and Harry’s hands tightly until he was done. Again.

“Right.” Kingsley said. “Of course we’ll take this into consideration. Is there any chance I could see the memories?”

Harry nodded. “I have them; I can bring them when we come for the other meeting?”

Kingsley nodded.

They went back to the topic of the Orders of Merlin. Kingsley explained what they meant and what receiving one would entail. There would be a ceremony in two weeks time, once the funerals were mostly out of the way. Kingsley offered to let them use his floo, which accepted outgoing trips, but not incoming. Harry asked Kingsley for Andromeda's floo address and stuck his head in the fire. A few minutes later he told them he was going there for lunch and went through. 

~~~

Molly had left a note saying she was visiting Muriel and left sandwiches in the kitchen. After eating one each Ron and Hermione escaped upstairs. Once the spells were up in the room Ron kissed Hermione immediately. She returned it and lead him to sit on the bed, her straddling him again. She could feel his erection forming already and ground against him.

"Want you so much, Hermione." Ron said, breaking off the kiss to nibble her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, only woman I want."

Hermione bit down gently on his neck and he thrust up. "Oh, I want you, too." She kissed around his jaw, feeling him slide his hands under her top and up her back. "Only women?"

"What?"

Hermione skimmed her hand up his stomach, pulling his t shirt up. Once it was off, she continued. "What you said, only woman. Is there a man?"

Ron pulled away to look at her and she gently flicked his nipple experimentally. He thrust up and moaned. "What if... Harry were here, too, touching you." She said it mostly to tease him, thinking he'd tell her to shove off. It was a surprise to feel him freeze, apart from a distinctive twitch.

"Stop it."

"You sure? Because you two together would be pretty hot." Hermione stayed perfectly still. That was not something she had planned to reveal.

Ron started touching her again, slower. "Was I right then? You really want him." He scraped a nail over her nipple through her top.

"No I don't, not-" she began but got sidetracked by him doing it on the other side.

"You sure?" He whispered in her ear and she pulled her top off to stop him asking. He held her firmly back and moaned. "You are so gorgeous."

"You are, too, Ron. So hot." She ran her hands up his chest.

Ron kissed her again and even with her bra still on she would not have expected how good her skin against his would feel. She lost herself in him, kissing and touching and rubbing against him. "Can I see your breasts?" He asked, touching the clasp on the back.

"Yes." She reached back to help him undo her bra and pulled it off.

"Oh, Hermione." He bent his head and licked one nipple, gently striking the other.

"Oh, fuck!" She moaned, and gripped her fingers in his hair.

He smiled up at her. "Getting you to swear, must be good." He tried again, then kissed the nipple reverently.

Hermione groaned and laughed. "I swear when it's appropriate, it just usually isn't."

Ron stroked her breasts and gripped them. "This good?"

"Gently, yeah."

"It's good to know a war is not appropriate but this- oh!"

Hermione had started touching his chest again. She was growing more confident and it felt like all her touches were connected straight to her crotch. She was so focused she barely registered when he said, "What if it was both of us?"

It took a second to even know what he meant. "You and..."

"Me and Harry, yeah. Both touching your gorgeous skin." He stroked both her sides to demonstrate.

Hermione moaned at the image, but didn't know what to say. Sometime over the past year she'd thought that and had never managed to get the idea out of her brain.

"You can tell me," Ron said, as he moved back to lie on the bed, pulling her on top on him. "Won't be jealous."

Hermione regained her balance on her hands and knees, but nearly collapsed when his head went back to her hanging breasts. She pulled him back to a kiss. "Is that what you want," she said, as she rubbed her palm against the bulge in his jeans.

"Want you." He moaned.

She undid the button and reach her hand in, stroking him through his pants. "What about Harry and I, both touching you here."

"Merlin, yes." Ron groaned and thrust against her hand.

Hermione leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Can I stroke your cock, Ron?"

"Oh yes, please, yes."

He helped her pull his jeans and pants down and then she could finally look at his cock. She gripped it and started stroking. "This good, Ron?"

"Yeah- just." He got his wand and conjured some lubricant. Once he was covered she started stroking him properly.

"You want me stroking you and Harry touching you?"

"Oh, yeah. Wanna touch both of you."

Hermione ground against his leg. Her hand was starting to cramp already, but it was so worth it for his expression. "You want to touch my cunt?"

"Oh, fuck, Hermione."

"Touch me while Harry does this?"

"Oh yeah, so close. Hermione, you're so hot."

She kissed him as he came over her hand. He kept the kiss up languidly. She didn't realise what his hand was scrabbling around for until she felt the residue disappear.

"Non-verbal charm?" She asked.

"One of the first wordless spells most boys know."

Hermione grinned and managed to be caught by surprise when Ron flipped her onto her back and kissed her fiercely again. His hand slipped down to stroke her thigh under her skirt. "Love touching you."

"Yeah?" This position left her without any friction and she bucked up to get some.

"Can I touch you, Hermione?"

"Yes, please." She spread her legs as his hand stroked up to the crotch of her knickers.

“So hot and wet, Hermione."

She felt embarrassed by how shamelessly she was rubbing against his hand, but the way his eyes darkened made her lose any inhibitions she had left. She undid her skirt and pulled it and her knickers fully off in one motion.

"Fuck." Ron just sat back and looked at her for a moment and she met his eyes and spread her legs. He stroked one finger down her slit and licked it. "You taste so good, Hermione. Show me what to do?"

She gripped his hand and lead him to her clit. "Rub me there. Oh yeah, like that." His finger didn’t feel like hers and it was a bit rough, but the sensations were too good to correct him.

He kissed her again. "So hot, Hermione. Wanna lick you."

"Oh fuck, Ron."

"Yeah, that, too. I bet you feel so good."

"Oh, want that, want to suck you, too."

"Want to suck Harry?" He bit her ear, gently as he whispered in it.

"Yes, want both." She couldn't believe she was saying this but it felt too good to focus on lying.

"What about me stroking you like this, touching you while you suck him?"

"Yes, Ron, want you, want you and want Harry." She reached down and moved his hand. "Finger, in me, now."

He slid a finger into her gently. "So tight, Merlin."

"Harder." She stroked her clit as he thrust his finger in her. "More."

It only took a few more thrusts before she came hard, faster than she expected. He withdrew his hand and kissed her gently. "Wow. Was that... Okay?"

She smiled, "It was brilliant." But she was fairly sure he had the same thought in the back of his mind. They'd had their first proper sexual experience together and they could not stop talking about Harry.

~~~

They lay there briefly, Ron lightly dozing and Hermione’s mind running non-stop before Hermione realised they should probably see if there was anything around for them to do. She tugged Ron awake out of bed, ignoring his complaints and after dressing and bathroom trips they made their way downstairs. When they were passing the room George, Charlie and Percy were using Ron stopped. “Need to ask George if-” he swung the door open and they both stood and gaped for a second before Hermione’s brain kicked in. George and Luna were both totally naked and Hermione could not help but notice the way Luna’s breasts bounced up and down as she moved on top of him. 

They both turned their heads and froze as Hermione pulled the door shut. “Woah, I guess everyone really is at it.” Hermione turned around to see Harry standing behind her.

“You’re back!” She pulled him into a hug. “How was it? We should probably get away from, um, here.” 

Harry grinned. “It was alright. Let’s go to the study?”

Hermione walked down the stairs with Harry and Ron and ignored the weird way she felt looking at Harry after what had happened earlier. No one else was in the study so Harry was able to tell them about his visit with Andromeda and Teddy. “It was bloody awkward, actually, definitely want you two there next time. Just wanted to start this by myself. He’s my responsibility now.” Hermione blinked back a tear at the the pride in his voice. 

“We’ll be there whenever you want, mate.” Ron had said.

All in all it made Hermione feel rather guilty for having spent the time messing around and taking their best friend’s name in vain so she spurred into action and dragged the boys to the kitchen. Molly was back and they soon had tasks to help her out with for the rest of the afternoon.

That evening it was announced that Bill and Fleur, along with Neville, his grandmother, Xenophilius and Luna would be going to Shell cottage. Hermione had no real idea where Neville had spent the last night so thought it was probably a good idea. Much as Harry had formed a truce with him, them sharing a room was not a brilliant plan at the moment.

They had cocoa together after dinner, before the Shell Cottage group left and everyone went to bed quickly. Fred’s absence felt more obvious when there were less people around. George had sat with them, but he had been quiet, especially after Luna left.

~~~

Hermione, Ginny and the boys walked up the stairs together. Once at the top Hermione awkwardly realised she should probably go back to the room with Ginny.

“Come to pick up your pjs?” Ginny asked when Hermione went into the room with her.

“I was going to stay here, if that’s ok?”

“You had an argument?” Ginny looked concerned.

Hermione shook her head. “This was supposed to be my room, too.”

“Oh, don’t worry about propriety, Hermione, you know you want to be in there with them. It’s what you’re used to by this point.” Ginny sounded like she genuinely meant it, but Hermione was still not sure.

“What about you?”

Ginny’s eyes hardened, “Well, I’m not so sure about what I’m used to now.” Hermione wished she could ask about what had happened to her the last year, but knew that it was not the time yet. “Anyway, honestly? I’d really love some space to myself. If that’s ok?”

Hermione hugged Ginny. “Yeah it’s ok, but I’m always here if you want to talk.”

Ginny nodded against Hermione. “I will. Just… not yet.”

They separated and Hermione changed into her pyjamas and went to the bathroom for her evening routine. She’d felt off all day from having slept in her clothes the night before.

She was about to knock on the boys’ door when it opened. Ron jumped in surprise, “Ack, how long have you been there?”

Hermione smiled, “I was just about to knock.”

“Sure, we know you just want to hear our secrets. You coming to say goodnight?”

Hermione looked past Ron at Harry, “I was thinking I’d stay here again?”

“Brilliant, we’ve got plenty of beds. Is Ginny ok?”

Hermione nodded and relaxed when Harry waved her in.

“Alright, missy, out of my way, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Hermione let him through and went into the room. She set down on the small, still made bed opposite Harry, who was also already in his pyjamas, on his. “How’re you, Harry?”

“Alright, I guess. There are other rooms now. You and Ron could… I mean, I could go.”

“What? Do you not want me in here? I didn’t mean-”

“No, ‘course not. Just thought you two might want privacy.”

Hermione fought down the blush she felt thinking of their privacy earlier. Much as she would like a repeat, she did not want to leave Harry alone. “Not more than I want to know you are ok. Unless… you want privacy?”

Harry shook his head quietly. “This is so weird.”

“What is?”

“Everything. There’s so many people and so much to think about and… there’s you two.”

Hermione moved over to sit next to Harry. “What about us? Is it too much for you, us together?”

“No, I mean. Sort of, maybe? It’s been coming for years, don’t know why I’m- I guess I had this idea, right?” Hermione nodded. “You and Ron, and me and Ginny. So I didn’t need to worry about not having you two, because I’d have her.”

“I’m so sorry it didn’t work out with her, but Ron and I will always be…” Hermione trailed off as she saw the mulish set to Harry’s mouth. 

The door opened and shut. Ron looked concerned as he walked over to the still pair. “What’s wrong?”

Harry shook his head. “Nothing.”

Hermione took a deep breath. “I think… maybe.” She reached up for Ron’s hand as he stood in front of them. “We should slow it down. Not be in a relationship yet.”

Ron looked from a stunned Harry to Hermione. “So it is him you want.” His tone was angry, but set like he had been preparing himself for this for a long time. His grip on her hand was almost painful.

“No, I told you-”

“Yeah, yeah, you want us both, but now he’s free, I’m gone, right?”

“What the hell are you saying, Hermione?” Harry said, who seemed to have broken out of his shock.

“You just said we’re hurting you. It’s too soon, you’ve just broken up with Ginny and you don’t need to see us being lovey-dovey everywhere, do you?”

Ron let out a small laugh and collapsed on Harry’s other side on the bed. As his breath calmed he said, “You’re smart, Hermione, but sometimes you don’t half forget to explain the steps to us.”

“What do you mean?”

Ron sat up cross-legged. “Harry tells you it’s hard seeing us together, or whatever. So you think you need to solve that and decide we need to cool it until he’s ok, is that it? Instead of bloody discussing it you run straight to breaking up with me.”

When put like that it was pretty clear that was exactly what had happened. She had just wanted to stop Harry’s pain as quickly as possible. “I’m sorry. I just need us all to be friends.”

“I wasn’t saying we wouldn’t be friends, Hermione, or telling you two to stop or anything. And really, Ginny and I broke up a year ago and it was my fault.” Harry said. A few moments passed before Harry said quietly. “What did Ron mean?”

“What did I mean when?” Ron asked, but Hermione knew exactly what Harry was referring to.

“You said that… she wants us both.” A second passed before Harry said, “No, don’t worry, sorry I asked.”

Hermione sat up and moved to sit away a bit further down the bed. “He meant what he said, Harry, but don’t worry. We don’t need to be awkward about it, I’ll get over it.”

Ron started giggling again. “Sorry.” He took a deep breath. “Just, of course it’ll be awkward, but we’ll get over it. We do that. Harry, I know I’ve been a jealous idiot about you two, but don’t worry, of course she fancies you, everyone fancies you. Least now she admitted it I don’t feel like maybe I’m crazy.”

Ron and Hermione were at opposite ends of the bed sitting up, with Harry lying across the bed between them staring up. He kept opening and shutting his mouth. “Right.” He eventually said.

“Merlin’s arse crack, I’m sorry I said anything, ok? You know I forget how to shut up when I’m angry. Pretend you didn’t hear it.”

Hermione hugged her knees and considered the fact she could right now be falling asleep in the other room. Harry would be none the wiser about any sort of crush and her and Ron could have continued normally. On the other hand, it was probably good she knew how upset Harry was. “Harry, is it going to be ok? I’m really sorry.”

Harry forced a smile. “Ron’s right, we’ll be fine. Just didn’t expect to hear that. Ever. This would be a lot easier if none of us fancied each other, wouldn’t it? Or if Ron fancied me, then we could just all three be together and give up on needing anyone else.” He laughed and the other two joined in slightly hysterically.

“Great idea, mate, but you’d need to fancy me, too.”

Hermione giggled, “Yup, and me.”

Harry’s laughter softened. “Not a problem.”

The laughter from the other two stopped abruptly. Hermione just looked at her knees and wondered how everything had gotten so complicated. She would have liked to think it was simple when they were out chasing Voldemort’s soul, but she knew it had not been. Her consideration of when everything had last been simple had reached third year was interrupted by Ron.

“Right, that’s sorted then.”

Hermione looked up at him. “What?”

“Harry said it’d be easier this way, so it must be.”

“I said what-now?” Harry asked. He was still lying on the bed between them.

“It’d be easier if I fancied you so we can all just be together. I already told you everyone fancies you. There, it’s easier.”

“I was talking bollocks, Ron. Stop joking around now.”

Ron moved so he was kneeling over Harry and gestured Hermione to come forward as well. She was unusually lost for words. It all felt rather like a dream. “Were you joking about fancying us?” He said.

Harry’s technique of looking straight up was less effective now they were either side of him. “No.” He said quietly.

“Right then. Now I think the best plan would be for somebody to kiss, but there are two of you and I don’t want to have to pick one so I think it should be you two.”

Hermione met Ron’s eyes, trying to see if he was serious and he smiled. Harry sat up and she found his face was startlingly close. This was when she should laugh it off, but instead she leaned forward.

Kissing him was different to Ron, more uncertain and gentle, but then she felt Ron’s hand stroke her side and suddenly it just made sense. When she pulled back, panting, Ron’s eyes were dark. 

“Wow,” said Harry.

Ron grinned. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Yeah? Now you kiss him.” Hermione had barely got the order out before they surged together. It wasn’t like her fantasies of them, where they knew exactly what they were doing, but it was even better because it was real. She reached out and touched Harry and Ron gently with one hand each. Some part of her was watching in a detached manner wondering when she would give the lecture about how this was wrong, but most of her felt that it was absolutely right.

Ron and Harry separated and Ron immediately kissed Hermione. She kissed him back and moaned into his mouth feeling someone lightly scratch her back. She felt Harry start to move back and turned away from Ron. Harry looked uncertain.

“You two are together, I shouldn’t come between that.”

“I think we’d love you to come between us.” Ron said with a lascivious grin.

“Oh my god, Ron! Don’t be so crude.”

“You say that now. Harry you wouldn’t believe the mouth she has on her.”

Harry looked intrigued but shook his head. “Yeah, but seriously. That was amazing, but I don’t want to be a third wheel or break you two up, or whatever.”

“Harry, you aren’t a third wheel, you’re part of us. If you don’t want this or… don’t think you’d enjoy it, fine. But stop bringing your fucking saviour complex into this.”

Harry’s eyes widened at her language and Ron laughed. “Apparently she swears when it’s appropriate. I think that might just be when she’s horny.”

Hermione blushed, but couldn’t think of a good retort.

“How much have you two done anyway?”

“Not much, we haven’t exactly had time, have we?” Ron replied. “Just some stuff earlier.”

“When I was out being dutiful? You pervs.” Harry looked more relaxed now, like he wasn’t about to bolt.

“You want to know the details?” Hermione asked. Harry nodded. “Come closer.” Harry moved to sit between them again. 

“First off, Hermione straddled me and rubbed herself against me and asked me if I fancied you.”

“What?” Harry’s head whipped between them.

“I didn’t expect him to say yes, I was just teasing him.”

“Yeah, she teased me until I just had to tell her how hot you are. Then she jerked me off while saying dirty things to me.”

Harry’s eyes were glazed over and Hermione took over. “Then he touched me. He made me talk about how much I want to suck your cock while he stroked my clit and then he fingered me until I came.” It really should have been embarrassing to admit these things. Hermione had never realised how much she would enjoy talking about it. Everything they had been through together meant that she didn't want to hide anything, couldn't hide anything from either of them.

Harry moaned. “Really?”

“Yes. Only time we’ve done anything and we couldn’t stop talking about you. Now do you believe us?” Harry nodded. “Can we touch you?”

Hermione had been carefully avoiding being too close to Harry, but as soon as he said, “Yes!” she kissed him again and this wasn’t tentative like before. She could feel Harry really committing to it. She pushed him onto the bed, laying half on top of him, her leg between his. She could tell Ron was doing something to Harry but was surprised to feel him grope her arse, sending her grinding into Harry’s hip.

“You two are so hot.” He said and took over kissing Harry when Hermione went to suck his neck. 

Harry moaned and Hermione went to whisper in his ear. “You two kissing is so fucking gorgeous, Harry. Is this good, do you want more?” He groaned and she could feel him nodding. Hermione undid the buttons of Harry’s pyjama top and stroked the skin as it was revealed. She avoided his nipples until she had his chest completely bare. “Ron, look at him.” 

Ron joined her stroking his chest. He flicked one of Harry nipples and he groaned so loudly Hermione realised there were no wards on the door. “You two keep doing that, I’m going to lock the door.” She said and went to grab her wand and cast the spells. Hopefully Ginny hadn’t heard anything, but it was not worth leaving it up to chance. She also cast her contraception charm, just in case.

When she looked back at the boys she was not sure they would get that far. Ron was sucking Harry’s nipple and Harry bucked up against the air. Ron must have done something right because Harry started chanting, “Yes-yes-yes-yes.” Hermione went over to quiet him with a kiss and stroked her fingers through Ron’s hair.

They all broke apart as Hermione and Ron both went to pull down Harry’s trousers. “No fair,” he said, “Wanna touch you. Too many clothes.”

He tugged at both of their tops and soon they were all topless. “Her tits are amazing, Harry, aren’t they?” Ron asked, gently stroking one.

“Yeah, so hot, can I touch you, Hermione?”

She moaned as Ron flicked his thumbnail over her nipple. “Yeah, please.” Harry touched her other breast and his touch was more confident than she expected. He slowly built up, driving her mad compared to the way Ron was flicking her other breast steadily. “Oh, god, yeah, you two are so good.” She moaned as she felt her wetness spread between her thighs. She tried to touch them but the sensations left her unable to focus on anything else once they both put their mouths to her at once. She focused enough to look down and see Ron stare at Harry as he stretched his tongue out and flicked her nipple. Hermione moaned and pulled him up to kiss her.

She reached down to stroke him through his pyjamas and he stopped her. “No, we should do Harry.” She smiled and they pushed Harry back down on the bed.

They pulled his trousers off and this time he helped them. Hermione wriggled down him. She’d not been this close to a cock before, but knowing it was Harry made it less daunting. Ron’s hand pumped it a few times, coating it in pre-come. “Harry, can I suck you?” She asked, meeting his eyes directly. Harry groaned and nodded.

Ron moved his hand and Hermione licked Harry’s cock all the way up. “You tell me what’s good, ok?” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, more of that.”

She licked all around, getting used to his taste and the feel of his soft skin over hardness. “Hermione you look so good.” Ron said and his approval meant she went for it and sucked the head of Harry’s cock into her mouth. 

“Yes, please,” Harry groaned and she tried taking it further, wrapping her hand around the base. She sucked and tried to cover her teeth and got encouragement from Harry so she kept going, watching Ron flick Harry’s nipples. She moved faster, taking in as much as she could each time, her jaw was just starting to ache when Harry said, “Oh, I’m gonna come.” She slowed down but didn’t stop and swallowed when it hit the back of her throat. 

“That was amazing.” Harry said, as he collapsed back. 

Ron growled and pulled Hermione up to kiss him. His tongue explored her mouth and the taste of Ron's mouth and Harry’s come mixed. “You are so brilliant, Hermione.” He said as he pushed her down onto the bed with her head at the pillows and kissed his way down her body.

Harry moved to kiss her gently. “Thank you.” He said and she didn’t get to reply because Ron distracted her by rubbing her crotch through the thin fabric.

“Fucking hell you are so wet. Harry she got so wet sucking you off.” Ron pulled Harry’s hand to stroke her with him. Together they pulled down her bottoms and she spread her legs wide. She didn’t even feel slightly embarrassed this time, they were all too far gone for that.

Ron stroked along her labia and then gently flicked her clit. “Yes, like that,” she moaned, bucking up to his hand. Her cunt was aching now, she was not sure she’d ever been so turned on. Harry’s hand joined Ron’s and it was almost too much sensation to bear. Then Ron lowered his head and licked her. Harry kissed her while she bucked against Ron’s tongue. She could feel him building up slowly, stroking her thighs. Harry squeezed her breasts and she got lost in the feelings.

Harry moved to whisper in her ear, “You are so much hotter than I ever could have imagined, with Ron tasting you. I bet his mouth feels so good.” She moaned and started panting nonsense words of encouragement. When Harry pinched her nipple a bit harder she came, bucking against Ron.

“Ron, so good want more.” She still ached to be filled, needed that sensation. “Ron, please fuck me.” She wanted to have him now, in case it all fell apart in the morning.

Harry groaned and kept slowly stroking her breasts while she felt Ron move away. 

“Ron- where-”

“Just doing the spell,” he said, coming back with his wand. “You sure you want me to?”

“Oh yes, really want it. I already did my spell. Please.” Harry's maddening touch was keeping her at an unknown level of arousal. “Oh, Harry. Is it ok, Harry?” The logical part of her brain realised he might feel left out, but Ron hadn’t come yet and she wanted him now.

Harry moved to she could see his face. “I want to be here, want to see him make love to you.” He slid his hand down to stroke her and slid one finger into her. “Fuck you’re so tight. It’s going to feel so good around Ron’s cock.” She felt her body clenching helplessly around his finger as he withdrew it.

“Yes, yes, I need more.” Hermione said. Ron had performed the spell and moved between her legs. It was a bit painful as he entered her but that quickly turned to pleasure. He was moving oh-so-slowly, so she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in. “Oh wow, Ron, yeah. Harry, touch me,” She begged and he stroked between their bodies, touching them both.

“Too much, Harry, can’t take it. So amazing, Hermione, won’t last long.” Ron said and Harry concentrated all his attentions on Hermione now. He slid a hand between their bodies to touch her clit and with that as well she quickly came again. Her shuddering around Ron’s cock drove him over the edge.

He collapsed next to her. “Wow, Hermione.”

“That was amazing,” She said, as Harry snuggled up to her other side. She was starting to have a slightly painful ache, but also felt deeply sated. “Thank you. I love you both so much.” She said. She felt like she should probably think it was too soon to say that, but they had been through so much, had loved them in so many ways for so long and this was just another one.

“I love you both, as well.” Ron said.

Harry reached and joined Ron’s hand, holding Hermione’s body close between them. “Love you two, too, whatever happens.”

It was an awkward position, but Hermione found herself drifting off and she felt Ron cast spell to clean up which felt weird in a good way. This was not something she would ever have imagined to happen, but now that it had there was no way she was letting it go.


End file.
